Athleticus
Athleticus is a world that is known to be the Sporting Capital of the United Universes. It is the home of the most gaming events in the Universes, and it is a world where anything is taken to the extreme. History Athleticus has the same evolutionary time period as Earth, except it is a hundred years older. The only major difference is that the humans' greatest passion on this world was racing. They started out this activity with running races. Then when wheels were invented, much greater versions of this sport were created. Then the humans began to develop a habit of different sports such as ball games and many others. In their earlier years, they played games naked just like those of ancient Greece due to belief that clothes were restraining the fitness, and as the years passed, they developed skin-tight track suits to ensure that the restraint of clothes was not a problem, though they have established nudist colonies for those who wish to exercise "the old-fashioned way". Though racing grew to be the biggest sport of the planet, other forms of sports began getting recognition. Massive arenas were built, cities with twisting and turning bridges, tunnels, and gambling and entertainment attractions were built, and the people began to enjoy it. Cities were either next to each other for sporting events, or were just combined into megalopolises. Extremes were taken into the racing society such as stunt tracks and gaming parks. However, money began to be traded around during these sporting events, and where there's money, there's crime waiting to exploit it. Thus, criminal syndicates formed in many catacombs and mines across the planet. Over time, the sports on this world began to become an entertainment success, and other-worldly beings began to get into the action. Thus, the Universes set up a network to allow people from all across the Universes to watch the skill and courage to play these sports. And because this world is a hundred years older, the world is a hundred years more advanced. Cities are nearly-futuristic here as a result, and the architecture, vehicle technology, sporting events, economy, and others were much different than that of Earth. Government and Society The government is democratic and has varying cultures. People there can either be American, Spanish, Australian, Canadian, French, German, or Russian depending on the area of the planet that they are from. Each continent has it's own president, and its main police force is called the Zephyr Rangers, which operate underground in city catacombs, though not in the same areas as criminal syndicates. The cities of Athleticus are known to either be built next to each other, or merged to become megalopolises. Each city has a series of twisting and turning tunnels, bridges, and have underground catacombs where most races take place. Lights are basically all over the cities, including the roads and signs. These cities are also known to contain funfairs, casinos, and resorts. Racing is the top sport of the planet. It has become so popular that the underground city catacombs were built for safe sport racing. These catacombs are connected to each of the cities' many arenas, which span over 50 miles. Some tracks even go as far as to span the entire world, the most famous being the Equator Circuit. They are even monitored by cameras not just by the Rangers, but also by the many hidden criminal underworlds which have been profiting and exploiting races and other sporting events for money. Rangers are meant to make sure these criminals are causing no trouble. Other sports are known to exist here such as other vehicle sports, wrestling, Olympics, ball games, and various others. Racing has also developed several kinds of hazards such as inverted tracks that go into loop-de-loops, horizontal or inclined slopes, even barrel rolls, though these are only legal for trained professionals. This also began the rise of several new kinds of car sports such as the famous combat races and derbies, where all the cars have weapons. They also created a system where one sports champion from every city is chosen as a delegate, and they plan the events of the United Universal Games, a gigantic sporting event that spans the entire United Universes in which Rose Quartz and Princess Celestia competed in and became famous for their friendly rivalry. Locations (Coming soon...) Category:Locations Category:Worlds Category:Reintroduced Worlds